The Holmes Family
by AllThingsMagical321
Summary: To those who know, there's only two Holmes siblings, Sherlock and Mycroft. Secretly, there was a third brother, Merlin Holmes, the youngest of the Holmes siblings. Hidden away from the world for his own protection, and trained to be a spy/agent for the British Government under the watchful eyes of Mycroft. Now his mission is to 'Babysit' Sherlock and John(in secret)Spy!MerlinHolmes
1. Chapter 1 - Men in Black Pt1

**A/N - My 4th story ever, and it's a crossover between two of my favourite TV shows. Sherlock & Merlin. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**The Holme**__**s Family**_

* * *

Two figures, both of similar height, sharply turned a corner, bumping into people as they went.

A couple of seconds later, two other figures rushed around the corner, taking the cleared pathway in stride, gaining on the running criminals.

"Hurry up, John!" Sherlock shouted, as he dodged a lamppost, "We're gaining on them!"

John, who was slowly losing stamina from all the running, shouted back, "I'm trying!"

One of the criminals, slimmer than his partner, looked back at their chasers, whilst telling his partner, "We ain't gonna make it!"

"We'll make it!" The body-build partner grunted as he stumbled off a slant paving in the floor, but quickly gained his footing once more.

Another corner turned, the criminals stopped suddenly, eyes widening as they looked at the scene before them.

The abrupt stopping from the men, made Sherlock and John stumble into the criminals backs.

The criminals jumped away from their chasers, walking slowly to the middle of all the chaos of the police cars, police dogs and their owners and civilians on the sidelines watching.

"We have you surrounded!" Came the voice of one Gregory Lustrate, as he climbed out of a police car, "Put your hands behind your heads, and do not move!"

The criminals looked at each other debating whether or not to listen. A minute later they moved their arms, but not to their heads. They moved their hands to their waist, where their guns lay, as they moved backwards towards a skip.

"Everybody get down!" Lestrade shouted, as his hand went to his gun.

Chaos erupted as shots were fired from both sides. Civilians lay on the floor or crouching behind cars, Police hid behind open car doors as they shot at the criminals, who were hiding behind a skip.

Sherlock and John hid behind the side of a building, John looking past the building to shoot at the criminals.

Sherlock looked past John to see what was happening, when he barely dodged a bullet.

"Sherlock for god's sake!" John shouted at him as he pushed him back, "stay in one place, otherwise you'll be dead!"

Sherlock bristled at the patronising tone, but stood still as John continued to fire. His face changed as he spotted something moving in the corner of his eye, but ignored it as the movement of an animal. His faced changed into something of confusion as the firing stopped and he looked to John for an answer.

John looked at Sherlock and noticed the question, shrugging his answer and smiling at Sherlock's irritated and_ are you really that stupid look? _face.

He moved around John to look past the building and noticed that the police had stopped shooting as well. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly walked ahead; ignoring John's hissing and furiously whispering for him to get back. As he approached the middle, he could see two figures kneeling on the floor hands clasped behind their backs, and two above the kneeling figures, pointing what looked to be like guns in their hands.

The figures holding the guns seemed to wear entirely black clothing, both of similar height, and seemed to have a familiarity with guns.

One of the men turned to Sherlock and nodded at him once, confusing Scotland Yard and John who watched on. Sherlock eyes widened as he realised who exactly these new figures were.

"Drop the guns!" Greg shouted, as all police aimed at the figures in black.

"No! Don't shoot!" Sherlock shouted at them without thinking.

"What? , Sherlock! They have guns, and are about to shoot who we've all been chasing!" Anderson shouted back.

"Don't be stupid, Anderson. I know it comes natural to you, but please, try." Sherlock sneered at him, earning a scowl from Anderson, "Observe them. Their hands are handcuffed behind their backs, guns nowhere near them. If they were going to kill them, they would have done so! They aren't executing them, they've captured them! They aren't-" Anything else that Sherlock would have said got cut off, as a black helicopter flew over, stopping directly on top of the men in black, and dropping two long rope-ladders that were attached to the helicopter, beside them. The men holding the guns drew the guns back and brought them down on the criminals, knocking them out instantly, grabbed the ladders and climbed up as the helicopter flew away.

Scotland Yard were the first to move, checking on civilians and apprehending the unconscious criminals. John moved slowly towards Sherlock, who was staring at where the helicopter previously was,

"Sherlock?" John asked his flatmate, looking for some reaction and getting none. He looked closer at the detective and realised that he was shaking. "My god, Sherlock! What is it? What's wrong?" John's shouting caught the attention of Lestrade and two of Sherlock's least favourite people, Anderson and Donovan.

"Sherlock, what the hell was that!?" Anderson all but screamed at him, but he got no response. He followed Lestrade and Donovan, as he walked up to the detective and started questioning him, but again getting no response.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sherlock snapped out of his trance-like state, cleared his throat, took a step back and looked at the four people crowding him.

"What?" He asked and all four spoke at once.

"Oh, shut up! Am I supposed to understand you when you all talk at once?" He shouted, inwardly smirking at their shocked faces.

A few minutes passed as all they stood in silence not knowing what to say. John was the one to break the silence, "Sherlock, tell us, who were they?"

Sherlock blinked, and looked at John, "What makes you think I know them?" He asked innocently.

They scoffed at that and Sherlock looked back at them, "Because Sherlock, you seemed pretty scared that we were going to shoot them," John started, putting up his hand as he saw Sherlock try to butt in, "No, no, Sherlock you did! And one nodded at you like they knew you! So tell us who they were!" John finished off, screaming at him.

"They're no one, John just leave it!" Sherlock said, and tried to walk away only to be pulled back by the arm by John.

"Sherlock they knew you, tell us please?!" Lestrade questioned.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Sherlock replied quietly after a few quiet moments.

"Because they interfered with our case, captured our suspects, knocked them out, and flew away in a helicopter!" John shouted quietly, emphasising the word 'helicopter'.

"They're nobody!" Sherlock told them, "And if you don't leave well alone you will regret it!" He threatened, shocking the three standing beside him.

"Are—are you threatening us, Freak?" Donovan stuttered out, as she entered the conversation for the first time, shocked at the freak's behaviour.

"Yes!" Sherlock growled out behind clenched teeth.

"And what, pray tell, would you be able to do?" Anderson scoffed.

Sherlock turned to him and looked him dead in the eye, "Nothing, but you will regret getting involved in this if you carry on questioning me!" He snarled and tried to move but got stopped again by Donovan.

"There's only so much you can do, Freak" Donovan sneered, as she poked at Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, whispering harshly in her ear loud enough for the others to hear, "There's nothing I can't do, but if you ask about them again, I will personally make sure that you will lose your job's, your names will be blacklisted, you will never be able to work again in this country, and your families will pay the same price!" Sherlock finished, pushing Donovan as far away as possible.

"And how will you be able to do that?!" She shouted at him. They were all wondering why he was acting this way and truly wanted a reason.

"I won't, but Mycroft will" Sherlock told them, "Mycroft's my brother, just in case you were wondering, and if anything so much as happens to them, he'll personally make you pay, and I won't be far behind him."

"Just tell us something then!?" John asked.

Sherlock hesitated, his mouth moving but no words escaping. John found it worrying that Sherlock was like this, normally he'd speak and it would take him hours to catch up. He wanted to know who these people were and what their connection is to Sherlock, and for the most part, from what John had seen, why would he threaten them and include his brother's name when he hates Mycroft with passion.

"They…. work for the government…. Mycroft hired them…. to look after me" Sherlock stopped and bit his lip as he realised he had told them too much.

"So, what? They're your bodyguards?" Lestrade asked dumbstruck

"I've never seen them before" John told them, as he looked closer at Sherlock.

"They're nobody, okay? Just leave it, get on with your petty little lives and jobs, and let them do what they were hired to do" Sherlock sighed, looking bored with the conversation. He turned up the collar on his coat, adjusted his scarf and walked away.

John said his farewells to Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan and hurried after Sherlock's shrinking form as he slowly disappeared. He finally caught up with Sherlock as he hailed for a cab.

"Sherlock….." John started but trailed off as he realised he didn't know what to say.

They were quiet as they entered the taxi, no words uttered on the journey back to 221B Baker St.

* * *

**A/N - So, what did you think? **

**Review please, so I can know what you thought. Honestly, I want to know if the characters are close to their speech patterns or if they sound different.**

**This isn't Beta'd. Anyone that wants to give it a go, PM me.**

_**'May magic live on in our lives forever'**_

**- AllThingsMagical321**  
** xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Silence

_**A/N - Here is Chapter 2 of my story, 'The Holmes Family'. Hope your enjoying it! **_

* * *

_**The Holme**__**s Family**_

* * *

Only when they entered the living room of their flat, did John finally have the courage to say something.

"Sherlock, what happened back there?" He asked, as he watched his flatmate sit down in his chair.

No answer.

"Sherlock"

Silence.

"Fine" John muttered, as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He rummaged around Sherlock's experiments, his nose wrinkling at the smell of one experiment. Only when got to the table to pour the milk did he realise that Sherlock hadn't made a sound or even demand for a cup himself. John turned around and sighed as he took in Sherlock's form, who hadn't even moved or blinked from where he was staring.

"Sherlock, you're going to have to speak at some point you know" John said quietly, stirring his tea and leaning against the cupboard.

Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes, his head tipping back onto his chair, "What is there to say, John?"

"Well, could you start by telling me who those people were?" John asked, sipping at his cup of tea.

Sherlock opened his eyes and stared at John, "You already know, so stop asking questions!" He finished, getting up to go to his bedroom but stopped as John put his tea down and moved to block his exit.

"No,no,no,no Sherlock, you will tell me, or so help me I'll-" John stopped as he realised he had nothing to threaten Sherlock with.

"You'll what, John?" Sherlock smirked, knowing that John was stuck with his threat.

John, finding the best threat he could find walked towards his tea and took a sip, hiding his smile behind it. Sherlock's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as he stared at John from his chair.

"I'll chuck out all your experiments, tell Lestrade to make you work with Anderson and Donovan or no more cases for you" John told him, setting his cup back down in favour of pulling out his phone and pointing at Sherlock, "So, Sherlock, what's it to be? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to phone Lestrade?" John couldn't hide his smile this time as he knew he had won.

Sherlock, inwardly smiling as he realised John had finally won an argument against him, kept his face stoic and sighed as if fed up with the conversation and rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine! As you know they work for the government, Mycroft hired them to 'look after' me, as if I need babysitting" Sherlock scoffed, as his hands quoted in mid air.

"You kind of do what with all the trouble you get yourself into. I mean how many times have you had a gun pointed at you, nearly strangled to death, forced into taking drugs, willingly taken drugs as well, threatened to solve things or die—I'll stop listing now" John finished off awkwardly as he realised his flatmate had been glaring at him. "But, my point still stands, you get into a lot of trouble, and sometimes you bring trouble to your friends as well."

"I don't have any friends, John" Sherlock stated quietly, his eyes boring into John's smaller form.

"You and I both know that isn't true, Sherlock. I'm pretty sure Moriaty proved that when he forced you to jump of St. Bart's" John said just as quiet as Sherlock.

Guilt flitted across Sherlock's face briefly before disappearing, and John wondered if he was seeing things. "That was necessary! I had to disable Moriaty's network undetected and to do that I had to die. If my death happened to save three people, then that was an added bonus!"

"Oh, shut up Sherlock!" John shouted, and Sherlock pouted at being told to shut up. John sighed and ran a hand over his face and hair, "I don't care about the reasons I just want to know who those people were and why they interfered with our case"

"You know who they are John, I just told you" Sherlock sighed, as he got up and walked to the door towards his bedroom.

"Is that all your going to say?" John queried as he got his tea and sat down in his chair, his eyes on Sherlock's stopped form by the door frame, hand in mid air to grasp the handle.

"Yes" Sherlock said, voice clip as he grabbed the handle and opened the door, striding out to his room.

John sighed, as he took another sip of his tea, noticing it had gone cold, "Such a drama queen." He smiled as he heard Sherlock's answer.

"You're a drama queen too, John".

* * *

**A/N - Chapter 2 is finished. I feel happy now that I've finally got back to writing stories again.**

**There's more where this came from. But please, for me, review. I want to know if the characters speeches are how they usually sound or not.**

**Review - Basically tell me anything about it.**

**This isn't Beta'd, if anyone is willing to give it a go, PM me.**

**_'May magic live on in our hearts forever'_**

**_- AllThingsMagical321  
xxxx_**


End file.
